


Заурядная путаница

by hew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/pseuds/hew
Summary: Один супермаркет, два заблудившихся ребёнка, два отца-растеряхи. Сказ о том, как легко обознаться. (Original by ArchangelUnmei)





	Заурядная путаница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Case of Mistaken Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362233) by [ArchangelUnmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei). 



> [Читать на Ficbook.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7766028)
> 
> *Сhaton (фр.) — котёнок.  
> *Элейна — имя нескольких героинь артурианского эпоса.
> 
> Перевод примечания автора:
> 
> Написано на [марафон, приуроченный ко Дню cвятого Валентина](https://what-the-fruk.livejournal.com/343828.html), в сообществе What_the_FrUK. Заявка: _«Human AU, отцы-одиночки случайно путают детей. Франциск — отец Мэттью, Артур — отец Альфреда. Оба теряют детей в супермаркете и отвозят домой чужого ребёнка, даже не подозревая об этом. Они слишком спешат домой и слишком рады тому, что они не такие уж хреновые отцы»._
> 
> В этой истории они не совсем доехали до дома, но, надеюсь, вам понравится. :)
> 
> Эта работа не входит в серию фанфиков Little Things, хотя начало похожее. А ещё я пыталась писать так, чтобы случайно не вышел сюжетный набросок к [Anatomy of an Anomalous Relationship](https://fireblazie.livejournal.com/23512.html), великолепной истории авторства Fireblazie, потому что эта работа и без меня прекрасна.

Франциск заметил первым.

Обычно Мэттью не садился на заднее сидение и не подражал звукам самолета.

Франциска чуть инфаркт не хватил, когда он взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Оказалось, что ребёнок, которого он в радостной спешке пристегнул к детскому креслу, — _отнюдь_ не Мэттью.

Франциск остановил машину на красном светофоре и уставился на чужого ребёнка. Он присмотрелся поближе, и поверить не мог, что обознался. У этого ребёнка волосы были короче, чем у Мэттью, оттенком чуть темнее; хотя, конечно, в целом он походил на Мэттью — даже очки носил той же формы. Франциск так перепугался, когда потерял Мэттью из вида, что схватил первого попавшегося светловолосого ребёнка, который бродил без взрослого. Ну кто ещё это мог быть, если не Мэттью.

Да мало ли, кто.

Светофор загорелся зелёным, потом замигал, но Франциск не обратил внимания: тревога скрутила ему живот. Значит, Мэттью остался в магазине совсем один. Он мальчик умный, рассудительный, но наверняка ужаснется, если поймет, что Франциск уехал без него.

А ведь и у этого чужого ребёнка были родители. Но Франциск сразу решил, что он о них невысокого мнения, раз уж они вот так позволили своему чаду разгуливать, где вздумается. 

— Эм. — Светофор снова загорелся красным. — А тебя как зовут?

Мальчик поднял голову. В его ярких глазах не было ни тени страха. 

— Альфред. А меня что, похищают?

Франциск задумался, где бы ему развернуть машину.

***

Альфред вел себя очень тихо, и Артур заволновался, что мальчику поплохело. Он привык, что Альфред вечно удирал куда-нибудь подальше, когда они выбирались в общественное место, но его новоявленная кротость настораживала. Может, в этот раз Артур не зря провел с сыном воспитательную беседу.

Когда он помогал Альфреду забраться на сидение автомобиля, Артур нахмурился. К себе Альфред прижимал рюкзак в форме белого плюшевого мишки — такой вещи Артур у него никогда не видел.

— Альфред Фицджеральд Кёркленд, ты где это взял?

Если выяснится, что Альфред эту вещицу случайно «позаимствовал» или украл, мороки будет _невпроворот._

На миг мальчик застыл. Потом повернулся, плюхнулся на сидение автомобиля и уставился на Артура удивительно фиалковыми глазами. Он заговорил тихо, но Артур всё услышал, хоть и сердце у него стучало, как бешеное.

— Его зовут Кумадзиро, мне его папа подарил.

А потом мальчик заплакал.

***

Тем временем Франциск пытался понять, как он _вообще_ мог принять Альфреда за Мэттью — мальчишка просто не затыкался. Франциск чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Как можно было так ошибиться? Но Альфред хотя бы не перепугался, и с чего-то решил, что всё это — одно большое приключение.

С другой стороны, когда они подъехали к парковке магазина, Франциск уже заверил себя, что мама Альфреда вполне может оказаться одинокой красоткой. На болтовню Альфреда он особо не обращал внимания. Мальчишка стал рассказывать, как было бы круто, если бы его похитили пришельцы, и вот тогда Франциск совсем перестал его слушать.

Поэтому, когда Альфред во всю глотку завизжал: «вон мой папа!», Франциск чуть не вывернул руль и чуть не сбил мужчину, который в рассеянности стоял у ряда автомобилей.

— Альфред! — Франциск рявкнул на него резче, чем стоило бы; выехал к пустому парковочному месту и попытался успокоить взбесившееся сердце. Рявканье, кажется, не особо подействовало на Альфреда: мальчишка уже пытался расстегнуть ремни на кресле. Франциск наспех припарковал машину, заглушил двигатель, а потом вылез, чтобы открыть дверь Альфреду. Едва ноги Альфреда коснулись асфальта, как он бросился бежать. Франциск остался позади. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы Мэттью вернулся к нему целым и невредимым: и Франциск сможет простить Альфреду даже то, что его отец — не сногсшибательная красотка.

— Папа!

Мужчина обернулся, на его лице проступило облегчение. Альфред что есть силы прижался к его коленям. Мужчина мигом склонился и заключил сына в долгое объятие. Лишь затем он посмотрел на Франциска и увидел, как тот взволнованно оглядывается по сторонам.

— Я Франциск Бонфуа, — сказал он и нахмурился, потому что не увидел поблизости своего сына. — Мой Мэттью у Вас?

Отец Альфреда очень смутился, но кивнул.

— Я Артур Кёркленд. Ваш мальчик у меня в машине, я решил, что там ему будет безопаснее. Он, ну, слегка расстроился…

— Вы оставили его одного? _В слезах?_ — Франциск только потому не набросился на мужчину, что тот всё ещё обнимал Альфреда. — Отведите меня к нему. _Сейчас же._

Артур поморщился от резкого тона Франциска, но коротко кивнул, взял на руки Альфреда и пошел к машинам. Франциск шел за ним по пятам. Артур нашел ключи, открыл дверь голубого седана. На миг Франциск застрял в узком проходе между машинами: пришлось пихнуть Альфреда; его отец пронзительно вскрикнул, когда мальчишка столкнулся с ним ногами. Наконец Франциск вывернулся из тесноты, распахнул заднюю дверь машины и подался внутрь.

— Матьё, mon chaton, всё хорошо. Папочка рядом.

На миг Артур уставился на спину Франциска. Потом понял, что в этом нет никакого толка, недовольно вздохнул и снова обратил внимание на Альфреда.

— С тобой-то хоть всё хорошо, а?

Альфред кивнул и весь засиял.

— Он меня принял за своего сына. А ещё он водит куда быстрее тебя, пап. Клёво покатались!

Раздался тихий всхлип. Пока отец вытаскивал Мэттью из машины, тот неумело прятался за рюкзаком в форме медвежонка: прижимал его к себе, будто плюшевую игрушку.

— А вот мне было не клёво, — сказал он мягко, но отчетливо. — Было страшно.

Альфред удивился. Он завертелся в руках отца, чтобы взглянуть на Мэттью.

— Стоять, да я тебя знаю! Ты ж мой новый одноклассник! И ты моего папы испугался?

Мэттью молча протянул руки к лицу и надавил пальцами на брови, как бы намекая, что у Артура они… густоваты. Альфред поглядел на Артура и прыснул со смеху. Потом рассмеялся Франциск, и, наконец, даже Артур слегка улыбнулся: он просто был рад, что теперь дети в целости и сохранности.

— Может, хоть это происшествие научит вас не убегать, — мягко сказал Франциск, когда его смех стих. Он прижал Мэттью покрепче к себе, и тот мигом кивнул.

— К тебе это относится в первую очередь. — Артур покосился на своего сына. Альфред выглядел отнюдь не таким же раскаявшимся. — Может, в следующий раз я не стану ждать, когда ты вернешься.

— _Ну пап,_ — Альфред скорее обиделся, чем испугался. Наверное, знал, что Артур привирает. — Так не пойдет!

Артур закатил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на обоих Бонфуа.

— Ладно, хоть с этим разобрались. — Он прокашлялся. Как-то неловко вышло. Не каждый день случайно похищаешь ребёнка у ~~красивого~~ незнакомца.

(Это был сущий пустяк, но Артур уже заметил, что Франциск не носит кольцо. Конечно, не исключено, что у него есть пассия, но…)

Артур бросил и думать об этом.

— Спасибо, что вернули мне Альфреда, — сказал он чуть грубее, чем намеревался. — Но нам очень пора идти.

— Стоять! — вскрикнул Альфред, и все разом замерли. Он пошарил по карманам своей куртки, и волнение всё явственнее проступало у него на лице. — Мой самолетик куда-то пропал. Наверное, я его в той машине забыл.

— Знаете, — сказал Франциск Артуру, — если Альфред захочет у нас немного поиграть, я буду совсем не против. А ты что думаешь, Матьё?

Мэттью бодро закивал и улыбнулся. Артур вспомнил про гору бумаг, которую он оставил дома на рабочем столе; и подумал, что давно бы разгреб эту гору, если бы не приходилось отвлекаться каждые десять минут на то, что хотел показать ему Альфред. С тех пор, как от них ушла Элейна, он зарекся работать только на дому — не хотел быть отцом, приходящим домой лишь под вечер; не хотел, чтобы Альфред вырос одиноким ребёнком. Но порой бывало очень трудно уделить время и работе, и неугомонному сыну.

— А ты… что думаешь, Альфред?

— Пап, можно мне к ним? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? 

Альфред сделал щенячьи глаза — а они и так у него были большие и синие — и это означало, что всё решено. Артур поддался.

— Так и быть. Какой у Вас адрес, Бонфуа? Я заберу Альфреда до обеда.

— Глупости, — сказал Франциск с неожиданной для Артура уверенностью. — Я приготовлю обед на всех.

Мэттью и Альфред так обрадовались, что Артур даже не смог возразить, хотя и почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар. Франциск лукаво взглянул на него: заметил смущение Артура. От этого Артур смутился ещё сильнее.

Вечер обещал быть крайне занимательным.


End file.
